Gummi Bear Torture
by Wind and Ashes
Summary: Full of: Draco/Ginny, candy torture, homework-napping, Obsessed!Draco, and the invention of Wizard Gummies! **COMPLETE**
1. Candy Torture

Title: Gummi Bear Torture  
Author: Wind and Ashes  
Rating: PG for swear words  
Chapter: 1/2  
Pairing: Draco-X-Ginny  
  
  
  
One would think muggle candy is disgusting, not only that, but they never /do/ anything.   
They just....sit there until you eat them. Boring really.  
  
That's what I'd always thought, until I discovered what I like to call 'Gummi Bear   
Torture'.  
  
It all started with stealing a totebag, not just any ones totebag, but 'The Mudbloods' bag.   
Riffling through her things, we found mostly books, but also a few other useful things. A   
rather...erm...adult note from Weasely, all of her homework (which was now a pile of ash),   
and these very colorful squishy things.   
  
At first I thought these gummies where some sort of game pieces, hence my reaction   
(snickering) when Crabbe started putting a few in his mouth and chewing.  
  
"Hey! They're actually edible! And they taste good to!"  
  
After Goyle had also experimented with eating them, I decided that if they really did taste   
good, I wanted some too.  
  
Taking a somewhat cute red gummi and popping it into my mouth, I was surprised it actually did  
taste good. But...this chewing was getting annoying, they were /very/ 'gummi like'.  
  
So on my next try with this muggle candy, I bit off the poor things head. Not only was it  
now a manageable size, but also, I found a decapitated bear was quite amusing.   
  
I swiftly kicked both my lackeys out of our dorm room, and huddled on my bed with the   
bag of candy.   
  
One by one, I tore them a part then happily chewed, it was heaven. I soon discovered   
what each flavor tasted like, my favorite was still red, but maybe that was because it   
added more affect when I ripped them apart.  
  
First I bite off their heads, then their legs, and their arms, and finally I eat what's left.   
Some times I'll stretch them, other times I want to sit and think so I do not chop them   
apart at all. Although they are not as good that way. I was also thinking of designing a   
candy like this my self, except they will whither in agony when you tear their limbs off.   
Maybe the green ones should beg for mercy...  
  
But soon I was running out, the stupid bint couldn't even get a magickal bag that refills.   
Noooooo, that would just make things convenient for this boy. And god forbid things be   
easy for him.   
  
Soon, Draco was stalking the halls, looking for /her/, Hermione that is. He had to have more   
of these sweet chewy things. He eventually found her, two irritating hours later, in the   
library. (gee...that was a surprise.)  
  
He'd brought her totebag along as an excuse to get talking.  
  
Good, no one was at her table and the library, for all intents and purposes, was empty. With   
neither grace nor form he roughly fell into the chair next to her. No need to be a show off   
when you're desperate.  
  
"Hello...Hermione." He had a deep voice which added a nice effect, and this greeting was said  
with a supremely fake smile.   
  
Mione slowly lowered her book and cautiously looked up, she recognized the voice, but wasn't   
sure what was wrong with him. She looked around. No, no other people, let alone Slytherins.   
Her next thought was, 'He must be drunk'. Yes that was a rational explanation to this behavioral  
mix-up.  
  
"Have you been drinking Malfoy?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow. Suspicion written all over   
her face.  
  
Draco gave her a rare grin, "No, actually I am perfectly sober, and in my right state of mind.  
But thank you for your concern for my health."   
  
She wasn't falling for anything he was planning, "Right then. And since you are so sober   
and in your right mind, then I'm sure you remember I hate you and I wish for nothing more  
than for you to leave.../now/."  
  
He tried to look hurt, "Why Hermione, I try to be nice and return your things, and this is   
the kind of gratitude, if any, that I get. Tsk, tsk."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened, "You found my bag?! Where! Show me!"  
  
He could drag this out and make her beg for it, hell that's exactly what he wanted to do,   
but he had to play nice for the time being. Just until he found out where he can get those   
delicious morsels of gummi-ness.   
  
"Yes I found your bag, here's some of your things." He placed two of her books, a bracelet  
and the empty candy bag in front of her. She frowned.  
  
"My Gummi Bears are all gone." Then glared at him.   
  
Ah! So that is what those things are called, 'guuuuuummmiiiii beeeaaaars', it had a nice ring  
to it.  
  
"Where's the rest of it?" She looked like she was about to pounce on him. He had to   
work quickly.  
  
"Yes, well unfortunately Crabbe and Goyle got to your...erm..."gummi bears" before I   
could stop them. And...a good portion of your home work" Hermione gasped, she looked   
like she was in pain.   
  
'This girl gets weirder and weirder by the year' he thought.   
  
"/But/ I'm willing to give you the rest of your things back if you do me a favor first."   
He was still smiling...but she didn't like the look of it.  
  
Then a thought crossed her mind, "No! The answer is /no/ I will not do /that/ with you no   
matter how much of my homework you have...have...worknapped!"   
  
It took him a moment to process what the bloody hell she was talking about, then it clicked.  
He ran his hand through his hair and heaved a sigh, then said, "Christ Hermione, can you /not/  
think about sex for two minutes? I'm not like /Weasely/."   
  
She was now blushing furiously at being wrong with her guess, but snapped at him any   
way "So what is it you want then!"  
  
"I want to know where you got those "gummi bears". Crabbe and Goyle liked them so much, I'm  
thinking of using them as reward treats for when they behave." Hey, it was as good excuse as  
any. He just has such a lack of material right now...  
  
Hermione looked puzzled, "Is that.../all/?"   
  
"Yes that's /all/. Why? Would you /like/ for me to do something else to you?" He had a wolfish   
grin on now. And she felt it was time to bolt before he changed his mind.  
  
"No thank you. I got them from Ginny, she made them. I want my bag back!"  
  
"Ginny who? What year?" He had no clue who that was.  
  
"Ginny Weasely! 5th year. Now give me my stuff!"  
  
He slung the bag from the floor at her by it's shoulder stap. She squeaked, but it only hit the   
table and slid, landing in front of her.  
  
"Nice doing business with you Mudblood." Now that he got what he wanted he could be   
as rude as he liked, "Although we did burn /all/ your homework, pity, bet you'll be up all   
night re-doing it. Oh well. And if you tell /anyone/ about this, I'll tell every one my own   
version of how you got your belongings back." He winked, "See you later." And walked   
away smirking. I will get those Gummi Bears, even if I have to kill some one to acheive it.  
  
And so, all he had to do now was find /Ginny Weasley/...  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N): Dedication to, and inspired by Strega Brava and their story called 'A Night At The Movies'   
I found it hilarious, although they were a bit mean to Draco, but I sometimes wonder if he   
deserves it most the time. I got the idea mostly from them describing Snape eating gummi bears,  
not as bad as it sounds! Any ways I'm not a snape writer, so I wrote in Draco instead.   
I do suggest you check this out!  
  
Just a note: I'm not serious about this fic. actually look through it and you'll find some asanine  
comments, lol. but thats why its under humor :o)  
  
Other than that,   
HP: not mine.   
Gummi Bears: not mine, although the walking talking whithering in agony 'Wizard Gummies' are ;o)   
Plot: mine mine mine. I haven't seen anything like this so yeah I'm pretty confident in saying,   
"It's mine! Hands off!"  
  
And   
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
-Wind and Ashes 


	2. The Hunt

I must admit, at first I felt like I needed these sweet things to live. They were addictive, and  
the fact that you could play with them was a bit of a bonus. Merchandizing ideas where already  
running through my head. Who knew muggles could be more useful than just target practice?   
  
It was almost time for dinner in the great hall, and I had yet to find this illusive 'Ginny   
Weasely'. While I walked I searched my memory for any recollection of the girl, and all I could  
come up with was a horribly written valentine and a blur of red hair and freckles. She might as  
well have been a ghost. Sure every one had seen her at one point of another, for a few minutes or  
so...but then she just slipped away, disappeared. 'Great, she's probably some loner/skitzo...'   
  
Draco kept wandering around, his hunger for chewy candy growing. And he couldn't ask just any   
one, only those he could threaten, as she was Weasely's little sister and a Gryfondor. This   
day just keeps getting better...  
  
In the middle of dinner, Draco strode in and sat down to pick at his food while repeating his   
personal mantra 'Gummi Bears...Gummi Bears...Gummi Bears...Gummi Bears...' occasionally   
looking up scanning each red head. The people he'd asked said she was a small girl almost  
elfish looking, straight deep red hair, and brown eyes...so far he'd succeeded in scaring 2   
young girls in their 3rd year, Ravenclaws no less.   
  
He was about to give up hope, and thoughts of being on his knees begging Hermione to either find   
the girl or give him some candy... O.o despite him self he chuckled. Lost in his own dismal   
thoughts, he was drawn back to the land of the living by an elbow in his side.  
  
"Malfoy. Hey, look, isn't that the girl?" Blaise Zambini's deep voice rang in his ears. And his  
head snapped up to where the other boy was pointing. And as he said there was a a red headed   
girl who'd gotten up from the Gryfondor table. He didn't even notice when she sat down, and  
he doubted he would have noticed if she'd gotten up if it weren't for Blaise.   
  
It just might be her. "Thanks Blaise."   
  
"Any time."  
  
He followed the girl, just to see where she was going.   
  
'Hey this is kind of like a treasure hunt...' he childishly thought.  
  
They came to a portrait of a bowl of fruit Unbeknownst to her, she was literally being stalked,   
and many do classify him as a predator. Any ways, she hummed a bit and tickled the pear and the   
portrait swung open to reveal a doorway.  
  
Draco knew this entrance, it lead to the kitchens, which meant that eventually she will lead him  
to...the /gummi bears/!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
And Review! 


	3. Perfect For Each Other

(A/N): I actually find this a bit pathetic. I have like two other 'serious' fics going on and this by far has the most reviews per chapter. And what I find /really/ sad is that this doesn't (and won't) have any smut in it….the cute and fluffy over-rule smut…what is this world coming to! Plus this was just written to keep me busy so I wouldn't do anything to stupid…for the time being. And I know I suck at writing! Really I do, that's why I write, I'm trying to get better…so any suggestions?  
  
And remember to go to my website (which can be found in my profile) to look up when chapters, and new stories are coming out.  
  
thanx for reading!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked around the corner and saw the red haired girl talking to a house elf who looked almost exactly like his father's old house elf, Dobby. The elf was fetching something for the girl.   
  
Draco had no idea how he was going to approach this. Should he just walk up to her and threaten her…yes, that sounded plausible.   
  
He silently walked up behind her, "Are you Ginny Weasely?"   
  
"/Jesus Mary and Joseph/!" Ginny jumped about two feet in the air and spun around " I am she, but what are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"  
  
'No, I just want to steal your candy…err….' Draco shook his head slightly to clear it of such…not so G rated thoughts. 'She is kind of cute- I mean she would be nice to shag that is...'  
  
"You have something I want." Well, good enough explanation for now, Draco thought.  
  
Her eyebrows drew together in confusion, as she had no clue to what he was talking about.  
  
"What are you talking about? I haven't taken anything from you."  
  
Draco stepped closer to the girl, he was at least a head taller than her, and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I want you to make me these…"Gummi Bears" I've heard so much about. And if you don't you can be sure I'll…"   
  
Yes, well, some how Malfoy Threats are worse than normal ones. When he was through Ginny was white as a sheet.   
  
"o…ok…." This whole situation struck her as odd, threatening her life if she didn't give him sweets…? "All this trouble over sugar?"  
  
Draco's mouth was a 'O', his face clearly said 'what the hell is wrong with you?'.  
  
"They aren't just /sugar/, do you have any /idea/ how good they are! They're addictive, and also fun to eat. The color, the sweetness, the texture, it's all genius! What do you mean 'all this trouble over /sugar/' I believe it is a very /good/ cause."  
  
If Gin was about to cry before, now she was on the verge of laughter. Draco Malfoy was /pouting/! It was priceless. But she was intrigued, as it seemed she found another 'Gummi Bear Lover', an addict to the candy, so to speak.   
  
Or he might just be acting like a putts, either way she decided she was going to be nice, threat or no.  
  
She put her hands behind her back, thinking for a moment, then looked up at him. He appeared to be still a bit miffed because of her 'lack of enthusiasm' toward his obvious addiction.   
  
"I can teach you how, you know."  
  
Now he just looked plain confused, "Teach me /what/? Did you hear me, you idiot girl, I want you to make me /Gummi Bears/. And I want them /now/." Draco started to glare at her again.  
  
She ignored his glaring and snapped back at him "Obviously I'm not the idiot one here, Malfoy. Who's the one that knows how to make them, huh?" well…she had him there.  
  
He looked defeated for a moment, like a child that's had his toy taken away. Then he looked angry, but before he could threaten her with pain again she stated her idea once more, "I can teach you to make Gummi Bears, is what I meant. I'm actually going to start in a few minutes, as some one stole one of my friends belongings and left her with an empty candy bag." Ginny smirked.  
  
"She /told/ you?! That bitch…" how many girls does he have to threaten today! He might as well make a goddamned list!  
  
"Oh, don't be such a sourpuss, she warned me you might be about looking for me. Said she let my name slip to you when you asked for something, the rest I just put together. But I'm willing to help you, the only thing you have to do is help out. It's better to learn by doing any way."  
  
Draco looked at her blankly, blinked twice, then said "So…I get Gummi Bears then?" For a moment he sounded like a five-year-old.  
  
Ginny laughed, "/Yes/, you get /Gummi Bears/!" giggling some more she grabbed his robe and dragged him toward a counter where the house elf she was talking to a bit ago had set up everything that would be needed.  
  
Both took off their robes and Ginny began the 'lesson'.  
  
"First you need to…"  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They both worked into the night, enjoying each other's company so much they'd forgotten the time. And after this first encounter Draco came back just to help, or to 're-learn' because he 'forgot'. They became good friends. Draco knew he could trust her, and Ginny knew she could count on him. And in some ways he could have liked her more than a friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
They both were sitting on an over sized windowsill some where in Hogwarts Castle. Virginia was swinging her feet, which Draco found was extremely cute, and he him self had his back to one side of the window and his feet up on the ledge. Yes it was a perfect day, sunny, warm, and they'd both just finished making a batch of Gummies. Life was good.  
  
All of a sudden Ginny giggled.   
  
He swallowed the gummi in his mouth and looked up, "What's so funny."  
  
She blushed and said, "Nothing."  
  
"No really what is it." Draco was curious now.  
  
"You promise not to tell?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright then." She turned away from him and got out her wand, when she turned back in the palm of her hand she held a green gummi.   
  
Then the gummi started to move. It sat up and looked around, saw Draco and screamed for life with its dear little gummi lungs.   
  
It then took off running up Ginny's forearm. But before it could reach were ever it was going Ginny grabbed it and, just like she'd done a thousand times to regular Gummies, she bit off it's legs, then it's arms.   
  
Now, lets all keep in mind that this poor little piece of bouncing sugar was screaming, and still was.   
  
Finally she bit off its head and swallowed the rest, leaving nothing but a grin on her face.  
  
She giggled one more time, "Gummi Bear Torture."   
  
  
  
Yes, they were perfect for each other. 


	4. Wizard Gummi Recipes by Draco and Ginny ...

.  
  
  
  
  
Gummi Bear Recipe  
  
3 Oz Box Jell-O -- not sugar free  
7 Envelopes unflavored gelatin  
1/2-Cup water  
  
Mix in a saucepan until the mixture resembles play-dough. Place pan over low heat and stir until melted. Once completely melted, pour into plastic candy molds, and place in the freezer for 5 minutes. When very firm, take out of molds and eat. You may have to play around with the recipe a little, but thats all in the fun.  
  
  
  
  
Fun with Gummi Bears  
  
Gather a collection of different-colored Gummi Bears. Carefully bite the heads off-of each bear. Save the heads -- don't eat them. Now stick contrasting heads on various Gummi Bear bodies for an elegant color effect. You can have red Gummi Bears with orange heads, clear ones with red heads, and so on. Invite friends to participate -- make a party out of it! Or, make your Gummi Bear excursion a first date for that special someone: show up at her/his place dressed in your best clothes, say, "Have I got a night planned for us!" Then take your enthralled date back to your place, sit down at the kitchen table, and whip out the Gummi Bears. "Honey, wait till you get a load of this!"  
Now that's a memorable evening.  
  
  
  
  
Gummi Bear Bars  
  
· 1/4 cup butter   
· 4 cups mini marshmallows or 40 regulars   
· 1 tsp. vanilla   
· 6 cups crisp rice cereal   
· 1 cup gummi bear candies   
  
Spray 13 x 9 inch pan with nonstick cooking spray. Melt butter in Dutch oven or large saucepan over medium-low heat. Add marshmallows; cook about 3 minutes or until melted, stirring constantly. Stir in vanilla. Remove from heat. Add cereal; mix well. Stir in gummi bear candies. With sprayed fingers, press mixture in pan. Cool 30 minutes or until completely cooled. Cut into bars.   
Makes 24 bars   
  
  
  
  
Gummi Bear Gum Drops   
  
1 package (1 3/4 ounces) powdered fruit pectin  
3/4 cup water  
1/2 teaspoon baking soda  
1 cup sugar  
1 cup light corn syrup  
2 teaspoons any flavor extract or 2 to 3 drops any flavoring oil  
food coloring  
sugar  
  
Combine fruit pectin, water and baking soda in a medium-size pan. (Note, mixture will foam).  
  
Combine sugar and corn syrup in large saucepan. Place both saucepans over high heat. Cook, stirring alternately until foam disappears from fruit pectin mixture and sugar mixture boils rapidly for 5 minutes.  
  
Pour fruit pectin mixture into boiling sugar mixture in a thin  
stream until all pectin is added. Boil, stirring constantly 1  
minute longer. Remove pan from heat. Stir in extract or oil flavoring and a few drops of coloring. Immediately pour mixture into and 8x8x2 inch pan. For fancier shapes spoon mixture into tart or similar little pans. Allow to stand at room temperature (do NOT refrigerate) about 3 hours or until candy is cool and firm.  
  
Cut mixture into gummi bear shapes with small cutters or into cubes with a knife dipped in warm water. Roll in granulated sugar.  
  
Makes about 1 1/4 pound.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank You for reading!  
I apreciated /all/ of your reviews  
  
-Wind and Ashes 


End file.
